firefandomcom-20200223-history
Central Elgin Fire Rescue
History Central Elgin Fire Rescue was created in 1998 when the new Municipality of Central Elgin was created through amalgamation. Three fire departments were merged to create the new fire service: *Belmont Fire Area *Port Stanley Fire Department *Yarmouth Township Fire Department Fire Stations Area Served Central Elgin is home to 12,743 people (2011 Census) over an area of 280 square kilometres. Much of the municipality is rural. The largest communities are Port Stanley and Belmont. Department Profile Central Elgin has a full-time fire chief and approximately 100 paid-on-call / volunteer firefighters. Each station has a district chief, district deputy chief, four captains and 19 firefighters. Dispatch is provided by Tillsonburg Fire Department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 218 Joseph Street, Port Stanley Built 1975 :Aerial 1 - 2014 E-One Cyclone II (1500/420/95' rear-mount platform) (Ex-?) :Pumper-Tanker 11 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (840/1500) :Pumper 12 - 1996 HME 1871-SFO / 2000 General (840/600/30F) (SN 00-MET-10) :Rescue 14 - 2017 International 4400 / 1996 Superior walk-around (SN#SE 1559) Fire Station 2 - 42702 Sparta Line, Union Built 1950 :Pumper 21 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (SN#400280) :Tanker 22 - 1996 International 4900 / Dependable (625/2000) (SN#PT280-625-2000-96) :Rescue 23 - 2015 Freightliner M2 / E-One walk-in (SN#138742) Fire Station 3 - 9538 Yarmouth Centre Road, Yarmouth Centre Built 1960 :Pumper 31 - 2019 Spartan ERV Metro Star LFD (1665/1050/30F) (SO#218139) :Tanker 32 - 2006 International 7400 / Smeal (840/2500/50F) (SN#605070) :Rescue 33 - 2016 Freightliner / E-One walk-around (SN#140049) Fire Station 4 - 206 Caesar Road, Belmont Built 1988 :Pumper 41 - 2014 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/800/30F) :Tanker 42 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Rosenbauer (840/1500) :Rescue 43 - 2000 Freightliner FL60 / Superior (SN#SE 2432) Assignment Unknown *2000 Spartan Advantage / General pumper (1250/800) (SN#98-MET-18) (Ex-Pumper 31) Retired Apparatus :2003 Ford F-250 / C-Max light rescue :1996 Freightliner FL70 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1559) (Body remounted on 2017 International) :1994 Ford CF8000 / Hub pumper (1050/1000) (SN#2100) :1994 Ford F450 / Dependable walk-in rescue :1989 Ford F800 / Hub pumper (625/1200) (SN#1585) :1989 Ford F800 / Hub pumper/tanker (625/1500) (SN#1580) :1984 GMC C7000 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#830018) (Sold to Glaslyn & District Fire Department) :1979 GMC C6500 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#79053) (Sold to Malahide Township Fire Services) :1979 Dodge light rescue :1974 Ford C / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#74005) :197? Ford E-series / Multi-Vans walk-in rescue Future Plans Prequalified general contractor tenders were called for the construction of a Fire Station 1 in Port Stanley in December 2019. The building will be located at 4980 Sunset Drive in Port Stanley (near East Street). Station Map Category:Elgin County Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating General Safety apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus